


吱吱第一次

by jiuzhouqingyanxiansheng



Category: Original Work, 吱吱第一次
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuzhouqingyanxiansheng/pseuds/jiuzhouqingyanxiansheng
Summary: 吱吱第一次第26章
Relationships: 宋知之/顾昇
Kudos: 2





	吱吱第一次

顾昇双手颤了颤，极力稳住自己的心神，想要控制住逃脱意识控制的双手，却发现依旧在抖。

暗骂一声没出息，顾昇绷着神经深吸一口气，事到临头，他才发现原来自己这么紧张。

明明心里对这样的事想过很多次，各种科普的知识也是极为丰富，真正实践了，还是控制不住激荡的心情。

真的，太紧张了。

紧张的显然不止顾昇一个人，在顾昇一只手绕到宋知之身后时，宋知之身体不受控制地一抖，颤声道：“阿…阿昇，我我想看着你。”

似乎，面对着顾昇就有了极大的勇气来接受待会儿所要承受的一切。

然而等顾昇将他翻转过来，面前的蜜色胸膛上下起伏的弧度又让宋知之羞得不敢抬头，眼神躲避，不敢把视线落在上面。

顾昇微弓着身，见到这样的宋知之，紧张的心情终于缓解了些。

轻笑一声，顾昇抬起他的下巴，撞上宋知之惊慌失措的眼眸，低下头与他交换了一个甜甜蜜蜜的吻。

大概是顾昇过于温柔，宋知之不自觉地沉浸其中，伸手揽住了顾昇的腰身，贴近他的怀里，连等下要发生的事情都下意识忘却了。

直到顾昇的手探到臀肉间。

宋知之一声轻呼，低吟不自觉泄露出来，顾昇下意识地堵住了他的唇，几乎是出于本能地加大了力度将他接下来未泄的甜美吞入腹中。

嘴角被拉扯开，有轻微的痛感，顾昇无意识地肆虐让宋知之忽略了一直放在身后蠢蠢欲动的手已经探到了门户。

怀里这个人顾昇肖想了太久，直到真正付诸实践了顾昇才觉得不是梦，带着不易察觉的颤抖顾昇的唇逐渐向下流连至宋知之白皙脖颈上突出精致的喉结，不住地啃咬舔弄。

宋知之被迫扬起了头，闭着眼无法承受的模样，更显得脖颈修长，落在顾昇的眼里，白皙的皮肤下是隐隐可见的青色的筋条，那一刻突显的脆弱感更能激发起他心中的兽欲。

几乎是不带任何犹豫地，比之热水还要滚烫几分的修长有力的手指缓缓探入了其中，触碰到褶皱的那一瞬间顾昇几乎要控制不住，咬着宋知之突出的锁骨坚定而强势地探了进去。

宋知之无意识地泄了几句低吟，反应过来后羞窘地咬了咬嘴唇，可身体却自发地往顾昇怀里贴近，随后揽着他的脖颈，终于小声地道了一声疼。

顾昇顿了顿，狰狞着隐忍的双眸看了他一眼，见他浅蹙着眉头，凑上去亲了亲，却也知道这是必不可少的一步，只能套用着所有学习到的知识做着前戏，更加卖力地取悦他，争取少些痛楚。

尽管后方异物感侵入造成的疼痛存在感极强，宋知之也知道不可能现在喊停，见顾昇隐忍得辛苦，凑到他耳边轻声说了句什么，惹得顾昇瞬间亢奋而坚定起来。

身后指节分明的手指带着势如破竹的气势猛地破开了，宋知之低叫一声，极力忍着被突然探入的不适感，寻求安慰般靠近顾昇，似乎想要嵌进他的怀里。

顾昇手上动作不停，见主动凑上来的白皙胸膛上坠着两点红梅，喉结不受控制地上下滚动，猛地一口叼住了。

宋知之喘息一声，带着鼻音低低地叫他的名字。

顾昇呼吸粗重，带着湿气的吻落在宋知之光滑细腻的胸腹上，停留挑逗，啃咬吞噬，白皙的胸脯上时不时现出点点红痕。

顾昇复又吻上宋知之的嘴角，嗓音低哑，透着丝丝压不住的激动，象征性征求道：“吱吱，我进去了？”

原来借着头顶一直浇淋在脊背上的热水的润滑，身后顾昇已经不知不觉探进了四指。

替换的空挡，宋知之清晰地感知到原本已经被开拓了一个口子的地方在顾昇指节离开的时候，收缩得极为不舍，随后一处坚硬抵上穴口，那处又迫不及待地吸附上去。

宋知之顿时觉得脸上一阵滚烫，心尖隐隐地涌上一股后怕，控制不住地想要后退。

顾昇自然察觉到了，强势地按住他，扶着临时涂抹上沐浴露借以润滑的坚硬义无反顾地抵进了那销魂处。

宋知之的惨叫被顾昇刹那间吞进口中，一直揽着顾昇脊背的指节不受控制地胡乱攀附着。

顾昇倒吸一口气，脊背上的疼痛更加激起了他心中的肆虐感，含糊不清地哄劝着自从进入了一小点就一直想要把他往外推却的宋知之。

“吱吱……马上……马上就好了……忍忍……忍忍嗯？”

宋知之眼圈都红了，本不该承受的地方被迫接受着外来入侵，即使扩张做得到位，可对顾昇的东西来说依旧是尺寸不配套，更何况第一次就是这样面对面站位不适合承受的姿势。

口中的呜咽悉数被顾昇吞没，宋知之竭力缓解着紧绷的神经，尝试着放松，让自己沉浸在顾昇极力的温柔安慰中。

感觉到相连处的松缓，卡在半路的顾昇一狠心便全数推了进去，身下动作有多激烈，亲吻着宋知之口舌的力度就有多温柔。

彻底结合的那一刹那两人心神都剧烈震动着，顾昇保持着进入的状态没有动，放开一直纠缠着宋知之的唇舌，力度轻柔地舔舐。

顾昇忍着想要动一动的欲望，温柔说道：“感受到了吗吱吱，我在你里面。”

宋知之睁开迷蒙的双眼，浴室里的热气更为缭绕了些，朦胧间有一双温柔似水的双眸正凝神注视着他，隔着厚厚的水雾依然可以窥见他眼底清晰可见的自己。

即便身后疼痛一抽接着一抽，宋知之在此刻却得到了极大的圆满，从未有哪一刻能够像现在这样清晰地感知到彼此的存在。

水乳交融，灵肉结合。

我中有你，你中有我。

宋知之喟叹一声，觉得这疼非常值得，早知道是这样的美好滋味，同居的第一天就应该找顾昇试试的。

然而宋知之这一息的想法还没残留个多久，就后悔地想要收回去。

见宋知之神色缓和，知道他是适应了这样的状态，顾昇便不再控制自己，猛然动作起来。

宋知之没有防备，突兀地叫出了声，等意识到什么时，顾昇已经大开大合间随性起来。

毕竟是第一次，就算之前理论知识学得再丰富，没有实践经验，操作起来依旧是两眼一抹黑，所以顾昇只能凭靠着本能摸索。

麻痒的感觉席卷全身，宋知之被身下的动作带得站立不住，只能把全身的重量都依附在顾昇身上。

顾昇顺势把他往怀里抻，身下被炙热紧致的甬道包裹着，恨不得把全身力气都往身下结合的地方灌进去，这儿顶顶，那儿探探，犹如碰上一个新巧的玩具，琢磨得爱不释手。

宋知之被这不得章法的动作颠的呼吸急促，喘息连连，落在顾昇耳边仿佛炸裂盛开的烟花，砰砰砰得敲击耳蜗神经，顺着中枢传导至敏感而坚硬的地方，于是顾昇更激动了。

“啊！阿昇…不！不要！别……那里……不行！”

宋知之猝然尖叫，声音颤抖，却带着极致的欢愉，些微的疼意顺着尾脊升上来，混合着方才顾昇突然撞上某个地方升腾而起的酸麻，爽得宋知之控制不住地想要大叫。

顾昇虽然没什么实战经验，可架不住他好学，见宋知之的反应就知道方才是顶到他的前列腺了，于是着力往那一处微微突起的地方撞去。

酸麻痒热的感觉难以言喻，不断的摩擦中，肉贴着肉亲密的触感让两人从心里都生出满足来。

顾昇逐渐找到了规律，专攻着让宋知之神色愉悦的那一点，一下一下地加快速度，狠狠地力道让宋知之承受不住溢出呻吟来。

“阿……阿昇……嗯……别……啊！”

宋知之双腿发软，挂在顾昇脖子上的双手要掉不掉，根本没有力气支撑，咬着唇想要阻止出口的呻吟，可摩擦的快感层层叠来，冲刷着他本就意乱情迷的神经中枢。

顾昇掐着他的纤腰，似是用了毕生力气才控制住想要把他融入骨血的冲动，身下始终在激烈地抽动着，顾昇注视着他彻底陷入情迷的双眸，亲了亲他的眸，问道：“舒服吗？”

宋知之晃了晃脑袋，想要把眼皮上的痒意驱散开来，等顾昇追逐过来又问了一句，才无意识地说出舒服两字。

顾昇低笑一声，含着情欲的嗓音性感低沉，落在宋知之耳里又是一声控制不住的呻吟，使得顾昇愈发卖力，埋首在其胸膛上，含着被冷落的小红梅，吞咽含弄。

淋浴间的热水一直开着，磨砂玻璃上的雾气久久未散，浴室里时不时飘出几句欢愉到极致的呻吟，还伴着欲拒还迎的勾搭和恋恋不舍的挽留。

这一闹，宋知之直接在深夜里醒来，四周漆黑，拉着窗帘的落地窗微微透出一丝缝隙，有明亮的月色悄然探入，落在掩盖着秘密的铺面上。

宋知之动了动身子，忍住了想要脱口而出的呻吟，腰酸背痛，甚至即使站久了却没使上半分力气的腿也是一股酸胀，后面使用过度的地方更是传来一阵刺痛。

宋知之不敢动弹，生怕一动整个身体就会散架。

被窝里很暖，腰上横亘着一条手臂，酸麻的腿也被一条腿压着抬不起来，宋知之一愣，发现两人依旧是肉贴着肉，极为亲密地接触着。

想到白日里的事情，宋知之藏在暗夜中的脸颊逐渐升温，心道果然单身二十多年没吃过肉的就是不一样，一旦开了荤就跟饿了几天的牲口一样，毫无节制可言。

宋知之想着白日里只中途有过一次被迫清醒过来的体力补充，随后又陷入昏沉欲海的场面开始进行深度反思，隐隐对未来的日子有些担忧。

这般索求无度可如何是好。

然而又想到自己沉溺其中的反应更是不想见人，宋知之觉得那个一边喊着不要了一边却主动凑上去求欢的人一定是他记忆出现了错乱，他怎么可能会这么饥渴！


End file.
